Libo
Libo, sometimes known by his alias Little Bot, was an artificially-created biomechanical insectoid lifeform and the former leader of the defunct L.A. organization. Biography L.A. In 1989, Libo and his fellow biomechanical creatures were created by a group of Minifig scientists, including Frank Einstein, as an elite task force to protect the LEGO Planet against any dangerous threat. As Libo was the first of these cybernetic lifeforms to be created, he became the leader of this new organization called the L.A., and for over ten years he commanded his team, easily stopping any threat that stood in the way. Libo worked closely with his lieutenant Rotitan, whom he trusted immensely. Libo felt that this was a good life, but at times wished things were a little more challenging. As the twentieth century drew to a close, Evil Ogel began his master plan to take over the world. Naturally, Libo and the L.A. stepped in to try and stop the threat, but years of experience made them overconfident. Evil Ogel and his drone army proved to be shockingly powerful, and most of the L.A. was either killed in battle or convinced to join his side. This continued until only two members remained: Libo and Ujun, the team's messenger. Libo and Ujun agreed to go into hiding, since the war was lost and the L.A. was defunct. However, Libo did not go into hiding right away. Instead, he spoke with the president of LEGOLAND, who agreed that a new organization needed to be formed to specifically combat Evil Ogel and other threats more powerful than the L.A. could handle. Libo then hand-picked a team of Minifigs to form the Trans-International LEGO Team, which would later evolve into the Alpha Team. Infiltrating Ogel's Bases Then, Libo shape-shifted into his disguise form: a small cylindrical robot that spoke only in the manner of beeping noises and went by the codename "Little Bot". Pretending to just be a maintenance droid, Little Bot was able to successfully infiltrate the Ogel Control Center. While there, he would often anonymously disable security cameras or lasers, allowing Alpha Team agents to also infiltrate the base; however, neither Evil Ogel nor Alpha Team knew of Little Bot's actions. It was mentioned that at one point, he sneaked into General Evil's room and found a photograph of Talia Kaahs. Little Bot was not, however, alone in this operation. He observed that different types of drones possessed different levels of personality, and suspected that it was only a matter of time before a drone came along that had so much personality it decided to rebel against Ogel. Little Bot's theory was proven correct; one day, he met the Ice Drone I-R3831, who was wondering if Ogel's actions were wrong. Little Bot and I-R3831 came to an understanding, and they began working together to infiltrate Ogel's bases and aid the Alpha Team. For years, Little Bot and I-R3831 (who started calling himself "Rebel Drone") carried on in this manner. In Mission Deep Freeze, they were transferred to Ogel's Mountain Fortress, where they saw General Evil using the Silver Scorpion: a specially-designed and near-invincible Scorpion Orb Launcher. That gave Little Bot and Rebel Drone an idea that would change their lives forever: to steal the Silver Scorpion. Alpha Team Before putting this plan into action, Little Bot scouted the hallways of Ogel's Mountain Fortress for General Evil's current position. He was surprised to find General Evil and an unidentified Alpha Team agent battling each other one-on-one in a secret room. General Evil easily defeated the young Alpha Team agent, then set fire to the badly-wounded Minifig. As General Evil left the room, Little Bot sneaked inside, put out the fire, and brought the Alpha Team agent into a room full of G.E. Bodies. Since Rebel Drone was not available, Little Bot shape-shifted out of his disguise into his insectoid form. Now having the proper height and appendages to operate on the Alpha Team agent, Libo went to work. He took one of the spare G.E. Bodies and opened it up. Then, he implanted the Alpha Team agent inside the metallic exo-skeleton, attaching the mechanical limbs and wings to the Minifig's body. At one point, after the body and limbs operation was complete but before he attached the G.E. Body's mask, the Alpha Team agent partially regained consciousness and revealed his name to be Frozeen. Libo then quickly explained to the Alpha Team about G.E. Bodies and their functions, and told the Alpha Team agent to go back to sleep, since the operation was incomplete. Sure enough, the Alpha Team agent quickly slipped back into unconsciousness, allowing Libo to finish the operation. Before anybody else could know of his presence, he shape-shifted back into his Little Bot disguise and slipped out of the room. After General Evil was supposedly killed, Little Bot and Rebel Drone agreed that it was time to smuggle the Silver Scorpion. However, several Super Ice Drones saw them as they stole the Scorpion Orb Launcher, and reported them to a large army of drones. Little Bot and Rebel Drone fled Ogel's Mountain Fortress and the Ice Drone army in the Silver Scorpion, where they met Frozeen (who did not recognize him), PBB, Chompy, and Ice. Because Rebel Drone was an Ice Drone, initially Little Bot was not trusted, but they were forced to work together when the Ice Drone army arrived, thus proving to Frozeen, PBB, Chompy, and Ice that Little Bot and Rebel Drone were telling the truth. After the lengthy battle against the Ice Drone army, Little Bot and Rebel Drone were brought to Alpha Team Antarctic Headquarters, where they introduced themselves to the rest of Alpha Team. Despite now working alongside allies, Little Bot kept his true identity a secret, since as long as Alpha Team did not know that Libo was still alive, neither did Ogel. Little Bot and Rebel Drone continued to work alongside Frozeen, PBB, and Chompy throughout the remainder of Mission Deep Freeze. When Evil Ogel returned in 2008, Little Bot and Rebel Drone continued to fight alongside Alpha Team. While the full details of this battle is unknown, Little Bot was devastated upon learning about Rebel Drone's demise and Frozeen's disappearance. Dino Attack During the Dino Attack, Little Bot worked with PBB and Chompy aboard PBB's Airship as they searched LEGO City for survivors and Dino Attack agents in need. After they rescued Rex from a maddened Kotua, Little Bot and PBB assisted Rex in the rescue of Databoard, Turahk-Kal, and Glide aboard [[The Voltage|the Voltage]]. While PBB guided Databoard, Turahk-Kal, and Glide to safety, Little Bot remained on the Voltage to cut some of the airship's wiring and free Rex, who had been captured by Kotua during the rescue operation. Little Bot, PBB, and Chompy eventually met up with a mysterious figure known as The Phantom, who would ultimately be revealed to be Frozeen in disguise. They were later joined by a pair of sentient Mutant T-Rexes who identified themselves as "Maw" and "Claw". Shortly afterward, the entire group was captured by a group of villains from the present and future. While held prisoner aboard Villains Headquarters, Little Bot and Chompy teamed up to battle Finister. After the defeat of FUTURE, the present-day villains prevented Little Bot and the others from escaping. Little Bot was brought into a room where he was subjected to electric torture, while his friends were locked in an adjacent chamber. Overhearing the death of PBB, Little Bot became infuriated and defeated his torturers with ease. Breaking into the prisoners' chamber, Little Bot revealed his true identity to Evil Ogel and General Evil before trapping them both inside an energy orb while the other villains fled. Libo freed his friends, and together they left Villains Headquarters. Building themselves a small aircraft to transport them back to Dino Attack Headquarters, Libo told the others about the history of the L.A. and its untimely fate. After reporting back to Dino Attack Headquarters, Libo helped the Dino Attack Team defend an outpost under attack. Libo worked with Frozeen and Amanda Claw during the investigation of LEGO City's subway system. Together, they discovered a sewage tunnel used by Dino Track Transports, and hijacked one of these tank-like vehicles and traveled to the end of the tunnel. There, the team encountered Sam Sinister, the Brickster, and Vladek, but everyone was taken prisoner by a pair of Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids. When Libo woke up, he was chained to a wall in the Dino Island Laboratory. He freed himself by shape-shifting into his Little Bot form, which was small enough to slip out of his chains, and then freed the others by tricking Dr. Rex while working under the alias of "D.I.N.O. Bot v1.0". Along with Frozeen, Amanda, Rex, Chompy, and the newly-allied villains Evil Ogel, General Evil, Sam Sinister, the Brickster, and Vladek, Libo battled XERRD's Hybrid guards and eventually managed to escape Dino Island. They made a detour to Castle Cove before returning to Dino Attack Headquarters in LEGO City. Shortly afterward, Dino Attack Headquarters was attacked by Mutant Raptors and Mutant Pterosaurs. When Mutant Lizards invaded the building, Libo and Aster Oid tried to protect the hospital wing, but both became gravely injured in the process. After the Mutant Dino threat was taken care of, Libo was immediately placed under the care of Frank Einstein, who treated his wounds. When Dr. Einstein left Dino Attack Headquarters under mysterious circumstances, Dr. Clickitt, Enter, and Return instead oversaw Libo's recovery. As Libo's wounds were still healing, he could not participate in the LEGO Island mission. Instead, as soon as he was well enough, Libo was assigned to work with Chompy, General, Shock, and King Joseph Race as a secretive "Portal Operations Team". After building a working portal to Antarctica, the Portal Operations Team was shut down by Digger for helping Specs escape an idealist revolt. Although the Portal Operations Team attempted to remain neutral in the conflict between idealists and realists, they were taken prisoner by Digger when Libo pointed out that Digger's actions were not dissimilar to those of realists. After Specs reclaimed the position of team leader, the Portal Operations Team was freed. As King Joseph Race went to Castle Cove and Chompy went to Adventurers' Island, the Portal Operations Team recruited a new member, Sam Throramebi, and went on a global mission to track down and destroy all of XERRD's teleport pads. In Japan, Libo sacrificed himself to save General, Shock, and Throramebi by destroying the famous Stone Tower Bridge to prevent a Mutant Dino army from pursuing them. Abilities and Traits As a biomechanical being, Libo had greater life support and resilience than fully-organic beings such as Minifigs. He had the ability to shoot bolts of energy from his jaws, and could also fire an energy sphere that can trap and contain another being. Libo's most important ability was his shape-shifting, and could freely switch between his true insectoid form and his small and simple "Little Bot" form. Libo was a born leader who cared for his teammates. Although he was arrogant and confident in his own abilities, the massacre of L.A. at Evil Ogel's hands taught Libo an important lesson in humility. He made it his goal to help protect the world in any way possible, and was willing to sacrifice his own life to save others. Trivia *Appearance-wise, Libo was originally inspired by a silver version of Nidhiki. The design was later altered to more conceivably transform into his Little Bot form. On this wiki, Libo is represented with MOCs created in LEGO Digital Designer based upon this concept artwork. *Libo was intended to appear in Dino Attack: Legacy, in a scene depicting the reveal of his true form after PBB's death. This sequence was ultimately cut, but the unfinished animation of Little Bot transforming into Libo was included as the cut-off prevention of BIONICLE Matoran Adventures: A True Story. *Libo was killed off because PeabodySam wanted to reduced the number of NPCs he controlled and realized that, in hindsight, he made the mistake of introducing Libo without having any real use for the character in Dino Attack RPG. PeabodySam originally intended to introduce a subplot involving the L.A., in which Libo would have played a major role, but this was cut in the interest of time. External Links *Libo LXF Category:PeabodySam Category:Dino Attack Allies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Portal Operations Team